


Break My Fall podfic

by cyranothe2nd



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyranothe2nd/pseuds/cyranothe2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is sixteen years old when he meets Jack, and everything changes. Batman is thirty-four years old when he meets Joker, and everything ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break My Fall podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Break My Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/717250) by [cyranothe2nd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyranothe2nd/pseuds/cyranothe2nd). 



  
**Length:** 2:34:36, mp3 zipfile, 140 MB  
 **Music:**  'I Will Possess Your Heart,'  _Deathcab for Cutie_  
  
  
D **Podfic Link: Download[here](http://the-netizen.com/Cyranothe2nd/break%20my%20fall.mp3)**


End file.
